User talk:Sduibek
question re: scripting merge If you have time that would be great. It would be better to leave the originals as they are and start a new comprehensive article though. Just link back to the originals and give credit. Dude101 12:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) dead URLs Just remove them Dude101 17:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) NPC restoration from Update Mod Hello Sduibek, I just noticed that you recently went online again. I wanted to express that I'm the person who asked for NPCs not present in places like the Boneyard to be added in, considering the Fallout Update Mod (which was before there was the Restoration Mod) implements many cut characters and a small part of the Vipers' camp, but for some reason the Restoration Mod itself does not include that. Would it not be nice to re-use that stuff so it's actually possible to get a good ending for the Followers of the Apocalypse, maybe even to become a Blade? Breakin'Benny (talk) 18:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, and apologies for not responding to your previous message. Yes this is planned; some of it will wait until we're converted to the Fallout2 engine, but others such as restoring endings are planned to be included in the next release. Sduibek 25px|link=User talk:Sduibek 16:34, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, because it is rather ironic to have Heather around but no Neil to converse with about training in the ways of war. Even peaceful people need the education of self-defense!...Also, be sure to use the signatures yourself as well, we others abide by the rule and maybe it'd be extra convenient if you could do the same. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 09:14, June 11, 2014 (UTC) PS: Fallout 2 has legacy content from the first Fallout, as you might see on the category I made. ::::Arg, sorry about that; thank you for reminder on the signature. Sometimes I forget. Sduibek 25px|link=User talk:Sduibek 16:34, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Files for translation Hi Sduibek. I'd like to translate Fixt patch into my language. But I see available only .exe file. How can I obtain all files packed in the Fixt .exe? I'll appreciate any help. I'm translating Fallout to Ukrainian language. However, it will take lot of time until translation is done, thats why it will need to be updated occasionally. 13:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :An update to your question: Fallout Fixt now has a translation repository at https://github.com/Sduibek/fixtlang :So you can go there to find all existing dialog and UI files. :) Sduibek 25px|link=User talk:Sduibek 19:15, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Well, I'm glad to be someone who at least tries cleaning up the place. Just about any Wiki that is rather work-in-progress deserves tidy. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 16:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) CTD from Fixt I'm having a CTD after installing Fixt. The game worked perfectly fine beforehand. I'm usiing the latest version 6.7.3 and Windoze 7. This is the Steam version of the game. Machine I am using is an ultrabook - i7, 4Gb RAM, and good ol' Intel 3000 graphics. After loading the game up, when I attempt to load my save, I get a black screen CTD. After alt-tabbing to get rid of the black screen, I can see this error message: I have tried 16bit and 32 bit colours. No success. I have tried lowering resolution to minimum. No success. I have tried diabling the HiRes patch. I get scrambled colours. When I load the game, it says "Error loading the save". Of course, no difference whether I load from Steam or from the Fallout Fixt application. Getting rid of Fixt solves the problem - but that's not the solution I'd prefer, of course. Any ideas? Mctaff350 (talk) 04:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) : 'Were you trying to load saves from your original Fallout installation? '''Please note that ''Fixt does not support savegames from any other version of Fallout. This was originally an accident, but is now by design, as Fixt changes so much that loading saves from a vanilla installation or other mod would likely have very bad consequences. Sduibek 25px|link=User talk:Sduibek 19:14, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Typos Just so you're aware, I'll be submitting a small batch of typos shortly. Been going through each Fallout game and working with the patch makers to correct errors. If there's a way to read through the game dialog text-wise, I can work on it even more. Prisoner416 (talk) 06:36, November 4, 2014 (UTC) : It can now be found at https://github.com/Sduibek/fixtlang/tree/master/ENGLISH_FIXT/DATA/TEXT/ENGLISH :) Sduibek 25px|link=User talk:Sduibek 19:15, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Redirects Thanks friend ;) Technically, Mash advertises the patch spelled as Fallout1 High Resolution Patch, but for the sake of congruity I changed the page name. -- Ghouly89 (Talk) 20:24, April 3, 2015 (UTC)